Forbidden
by Makaia
Summary: KakaIru Kakashi left, hoping to overcome his strange desires. But now, after fighting for so long, he gives in, deciding to return home. Return to his friend, lover, and mate.


**Forbidden**

Kakashi sighed, looking down at the sleeping body of the female mist ninja lying on her bed beside him. He would be gone before she woke up and would never hear from him again. Was it cruel?

He sighed once more.

No matter how hard he tried he could never replace the empty feeling he's had since he left Konoha. He had thought leaving would solve his problems, would cure him of his unnatural attraction. But instead it just drove him further into madness.

He wished for things to return to the way they were before, and yet he still yearned for the forbidden things that drove him to leave in the first place. Slowly he dressed himself, pulling on the numerous articles of clothing that had long defined the mysterious ninja. He piled on clothes to further distance himself fromthe things he desired - to further hide his true feelings.

He sighed again - he could never remember sighing this much back in Konoha.

He shook his head resolutely, realizing what he must do. He walked to the door, casting one last look back at the lone female, and walked out into the cold, night air. He didn't feel the sting of the wind, or the icy chills racing up his spine. He was utterly focused on his new found goal - going back to Konoha and finally reclaiming what was his.

"I'm coming for you," Kakashi whispered into the night. "I'll be there soon...Iruka."

------

Iruka woke up, his lean body drenched in cold sweat.

"What was that?" He murmered to himself as he leaned forward, panting slightly. He hadn't dreamed of _him_ in forever and couldn't imagin why he was now.

"Kakashi..." Iruka murmered once more, his thought drifting back to his dream. He quickly slipped his right hand underneath his blanket, feeling the cause of his frustration. He was amazed that Kakashi could still do this to him, even without his physical body being here. Just the thought of him sent Iruka into a swarm of ecstacy lasting longer than he believed possible.

But that dream had felt so _real_, he mine as well have been right there in bed with him.

If only Kakashi really _was _here- "No," He muttered feircly. "He left _me_, not the other way around. I'm not going to- no, I won't yearn for someone who doesn't want me."

He sighed and pulled his hand out of the covers, relishing in the temporary satisfaction he could bring himself. But it was still nothing compared to what Kakashi could to do him.

It was Kakashi who had made him feel true pleasure; it was he who had invaded Iruka in uncomprehensibe ways. It was he who had made Iruka scream in ways no one else ever could.

"So why did he leave me..." Iruka pondered aloud, his voice barely a whisper above the intense pounding of his chest.

"How could he leave me? Oh Kakashi," Iruka sighed. "How I hate you..."

Yet even as those words resounded falsely in his head, he rolled over and forced himself back to sleep, dreaming once more of Kakashi's roaming hands.

Somewhere out in the night, Kakashi walked towards his destination. There was no need to hurry - prolonging the visit would only make him more frustrated and being with Iruka had made him realize that that was not always a bad thing. He had found out, many months ago, that the more frustrated he was, the longer and harder he went.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, imagining their first night together. Iruka had been inexperienced back then and Kakashi was more than willing to teach him.

Kakashi could never understand why he left - perhaps he was afraid someone would find out, or maybe he was afraid of his feelings. He had never felt so strongly about anyone else in his long, selfish life, and to be truthfull, he _was_ frightened. Not of commitment or anything like that, but of what would happen to him if Iruka died.

How could he continue to live- knowing he was dead?

"I couldn't." He realized suddenly, coming to a halt. He looked up, brushing away thoughts of death and walked forward, through the gates of Konoha.

It was still dark when Iruka woke up once more. He sensed danger was near, although it was never really far away in the first place.

A stick broke outside his window and he quickly stood up, eyes alert.

"Whoever it is...their toying with me."

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, forcing clarity upon his weary mind.

'Stay calm,' he told himself as he took a kunai from his dresser.

'Focus...' He clenched the kunai.

"Now."

His eyes jerked open at his own verbal command as he symeltaneously threw the kunai into the furthermost corner of his bedroom.

There was a slight thud as the kunai made contact, but it wasn't the satisfying thud on flesh.

"You never were really good at tracking." A cold, sultry male voice whispered into his ear.

Iruka froze, eyes wide with fear and something else...

He spun around, facing the figure cloaked in darkness.

"Who are you?" Iruka demanded.

"Have you forgotten me already? I Haven't been gone that long..." The figure answered back.

"What- ? Iruka began, but was quickly cut off as the figure stepped forward.

Iruka gasped and jerked back, realizing the unknown emotion he had felt only minutes before.

"Iruka..."

Iruka bit his lip, feeling the emotion once more, surprise, as Gai opened his arms and smiled.

--------

The house in front of Kakashi was dark, but he could distinctly see the faint shimmer of light from within.

He was suspicious, and rightly so, knowing Iruka as well as he did.

'Iruka would never leave a window open...'

He stealthily jumped up, pulling himself through the window. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he peered around the room, noticing the emptiness through which it was left.

He stepped through the open door and followed the small traces of light until he came upon its source.

"What are you doing here, Gai?" He heard Iruka's voice question softly.

"I came to see you. I know you didn't want to see me anymore but I couldn't help it. You may love my eternal rival Kakashi, but I have something he can't give you." Gai announced somberly.

"And what's that?" Iruka asked, genuinly curious.

"I can love you back; Kakashi can't. And besides, the sex was great, too. Right?"

"Gai, I..."

"Come with me. Leave this place with me and we'll go somewhere, anywhere you want."

"Gai..."

"Please! I can't live without you, I need- " Gai's melodromatic rant was cut cut off as Kakashi clenched his fists and said, angrily, "What you need is to be quiet."

Iruka gasped and turned to face him.

"Kakashi..."

Iruka had been surprised when Gai showed up but had been even more so when he found himself seated between the two rivals- Gai and Kakashi.

He had never expected to see eaither one of them again and to find them both here, fighting for him, was a little disconcerting.

"I was with him when you left, Kakashi! You have no right to come here after doing such a thing!" Gai said, pointing his finger angrily at Kakashi.

"Whatever. I had him first and besides..." Kakashi turned to look at Iruka and smoothly said, "When you wake up at night, your body drenched in sweat with your soul physically yearning for pleasure, who do you think about? Who's name do you murmer as you are forced to satisfy yourself?"

Iruka's cheeks tinged pink at the casualty with which Kakashi spoke.

'How does he know all these things? Has he been spying on me?'

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi continued, "You want to know how I know, right?"

Iruka's blush deepened.

"I know because it happens to me, too."

Gai wasn't shocked at the appearance of Kakashi, after all, it _was_ part of the plan. Gai couldn't help but smirk as he added another point to the score board, mentally congradulating himself on his temporary victory.

Gai cleared his throat.

"Well, Kakashi...I am a man of honor and beauty and as your number one rival. I feel it is my duty to let go of Iruka. It will be hard, oh yes, it will almost break me! But I will get over my loss, eventually." He winked quickly at Iruka and bowed deeply before sauntering out of the room.

Even before he fully left the house, his grin was noticable.

He nodded to the gaurd jounin who had temporarily left duty when Kakashi had been spotted to inform him of this rival's whereabouts.

"Good job." Gai said as he walked past him. "Tell meayumi good job, too. It couldn't have been easy, doing what she did."

He sighed.

"If only he had come back sooner, we would have never had to use those kind of dirty tactics. Here." Gai handed the gaurd a leaf headband.

"Tell her that she can reveal herself in Konoha once more. I hear that mist is cold this time of year."

--------

Kakashi watched as Iruka stood unnaturally still, eyes focused on the floor.

It seemed like everything had reverted back to the first time they were together. Iruka had acted just like this then, too.

Nervous and scared- wanting something to happen and yet afraid something would happen.

"Kakashi..." Iruka said softly and that was enough for him.

He pushed Iruka against the wall just as his mouth sought Iruka's.

The kiss was rough an demanding, but it had to be. That was the only way Iruka would understand.

His strong hands gripped his upper arms, holding him in position as he devoured his lips and pushed their bodies together.

After a few minutes, Kakashi got tired of just kissing and forcefully turned Iruka so that his back was facing him.

He ripped away Iruka's thin pants and then his own, pausing to build momentum before thrusting himself deep inside him.

Iruka cried out, not expecting him to be so rough and trying to think back to the last time this had been done.

His thoughts were cut short as Kakashi thrust in once more, deeper and harder this time.

Tears were leaking out of Iruka's eyes as he stuggled against him; but the more he fought, the harder Kakashi went.

"Kakashi stop!" Iruka gasped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, slightly ashamed that he was enjoying the forcefullness with which Kakashi was taking him.

"You're mine." Kakashi growled into his ear as his thrusts slowed down. He was't done and he wanted more but his anger had faded away and was now being replaced with shame.

He had just _raped_ Iruka. Again.

He pushed in once more before pulling out and falling back onto the floor, averting his eyes from Iruka's frozen body.

Iruka wasn't moving, he just stood there, trying to control the intense beating of his heart.

"Kakashi..." He whispered and moved towards him.

Kakashi flinched at the sound of his name and covered his face with his hands.

"Kakashi...Why did you stop?"

His head jerked up and he looked at Iruka, wide eyed.

"What?" He muttered, not believing what he heard.

"Why did you stop?" Iruka repeated, pronouncing each word precisely.

"I...hurt you." He admitted.

"No, I wanted it. I still do...just...more." Iruka whispered, his voice fading until Kakashi could barely hear him.

Iruka ignored Kakashi's silence and pulled off his shirt, then, approaching Kakashi, forcefully pulled his off, too.

Kakashi sat there, not knowing what Iruka was doing, yet not wanting him to stop.

Iruka paused and looked at him for a moment, sitting there naked, legs open and head tilted down.

He looked so angelic that, before Iruka could resist the temptation, he had pulled himself between Kakashi's legs.

He pulled his body up slightly and then pressed down, joining their bodies together.

So there they sat, his back to Kakashi's chest, Kakashi's arms wrapped possesively around Iruka.

The moment was so blissfully perfect, that they continued to sit there, failing to sense the presence of two people outside the window.

"Aw! Look Meayumi, aren't they so cute?"

Crouched down beneath a large bush, watching the spectacle before them, was Midori Meayumi and her best friend and cousin, Otori Makaia.

"I tapped that." Meayumi remarked, smirking and sticking out her chest proudly.

"No way!...Which one?" Makaia asked, eyes focused on the scene in front of her.

Meayumi rolled her eyes, "Kakashi, of course! It was Gai's idea."

"Was it any good?"

"Eh...It was alright. He wasn't really into it, you know?"

"Yeah," Makaia drawled. "Or maybe you just weren't up to par!"

Makaia jumped up and sprinted away from the house as she heard Meayumi's high pitched screech.

"WHAT!!"

Inside the house, Iruka and Kakashi continued to ignore the outside world, their focus solely on eachother.

Kakashi smirked as he looked down at Iruka.

He flipped him over and pushed his legs up, straddeling him.

"Ready for another round?" Kakashi asked with a glint in his eye.

Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi down into a hungry kiss.

"I'm always ready."

Kakashi leaned back and quickly blew out the candles sitting on the table.

Let the games begin.


End file.
